Golden Eyes (Claude Faustus x reader)
by xUnspokenDesiresx
Summary: Gold. His eyes are like deep pools of liquefied gold. The colour seemed to swirl around and you felt as though you were drowning in them. You began to wonder why he wore those glasses of his, it's not as if he needed them, they only masked the rare beauty of his eyes.


**A/N:** I've been wanting to write a reader insert fanfic for a while now and I just randomly came up with this! This is my first reader insert fanfic so I apologise if it's not great. I also apologise if Claude seems a bit OOC but other than that enjoy! Reviews would be much appreciated ~

Golden eyes

_Gold.  
_His eyes are like deep pools of liquefied gold. The colour seemed to swirl around and you felt as though you were drowning in them. You began to wonder why he wore those glasses of his, it's not as if he needed them, they only masked the rare beauty of his eyes. His eyes were not the only part of him that entranced you, his velvety voice and beautiful dark hair were enough to make any woman swoon over him. It was not only his appearance that fascinated you; his mysterious and cold personality intrigued you greatly. He was different to every other demon you had ever met. For example, Sebastian Michaelis; butler to the young Earl Phantomhive. He appeared to be somewhat cheerful and a tad cocky at times. Although he obviously felt no emotion, being a demon and all, he at least acted like he did even if only a little. Claude however, showed none at all and this only added to your fascination.

Unfortunately for you, a Nobel, you had developed..._feelings_ towards the demon butler; feelings that would never be returned by a creature incapable of feeling love. To make matters worse if it was discovered that a person of your social status had fallen in love with a butler it would be surely damage your moral standing and would tarnish your family name. A lady such as yourself falling head over heels for a mere butler, how **preposterous**! Your parents would be turning in their graves.

"My lady, please give them back" a deep voice pulled you out of your trance and caused you to snap back to reality. You realised that you were gripping onto the butlers tailcoat and also had his glasses in your right hand.  
"_Claude_..." you sighed as you broke eye contact, you must have been staring into his eyes for a good two minutes without saying anything. You looked up at him again and were once again gifted with the sight of his beautiful golden orbs. You considered confessing, what would be your unrequited love to him, but decided against it. He would no doubt lose all respect for you and you didn't want that... "I was just wondering uh-...why do you wear those glasses when your eyesight is much better than that of any human?"

"They are merely part of my appearance. Do they bother you, my lady?" the demon responded in a voice void of any emotion.

"No, it's just..." _I love you, Claude. _

"Just what?" _But you'll never love me back..._

"Nothing, nevermind." You sighed as you let go of his tailcoat and turned away from him, tears pricked your eyes threatening to overflow. "It's late, I shall retire for the night. Goodnight Claude." you said solemnly, your voice faltering. You knew Claude would sense you were upset and began to swiftly walk away with his glasses still in your hand before he could even attempt to comfort you.

Once your personal maid, Hannah, had finished helping you change into your sleepwear; you climbed into your bed and dismissed her. "Goodnight, Hannah" your voice was quiet and melancholic making it very clear that you were still upset.  
"Goodnight Lady _" she replied before giving you a pitiful glance and leaving you alone in the dim candle light of the room. Sighing, you rolled onto your side and observed Claude's glasses which were currently residing on your bedside table; the tears that you had been holding back finally began to fall and run down your cheeks. You cried almost silently for a few minutes before you eyelids fluttered shut.

**Knock. Knock. Knock.**

The sound of knocking cut through the silence of the room. Assuming it was just Hannah who must have left something in your room, you called out...  
"You may enter" As you had not opened your eyes, you didn't see the spider butler entering your room. Suddenly you felt the bed dip near your torso and the sensation of someone running their fingers through your hair. Your eyelids abruptly opened, turning your head slightly your eyes were met with a familiar pair of golden ones. A few moments of silence past until Claude retracted his hand from your hair. He looked at your face, seemingly noticing your tear stained cheeks. He wiped away the tears that remained there with his gloved hands.

"What is the matter, my lady?" he questioned, his hands now holding your face.

"Nothing. I'm fine" you replied, moving your head away from his hands.

"Humans do not cry for no reason. Now tell me what is bothering you and I will try to help you." He said in his monotonous voice. Once again, you found yourself debating whether to confess or not. You were honestly beginning to have a hard time containing your feelings and wanted to just let them out. Let him know that you loved him but, you just couldn't.  
"Claude I...I just...I can't..." you trailed off. The demon's eyes glinted ever so slightly as if he had a slight clue as to why your behaviour earlier was a little odd and why you couldn't tell him what was wrong . However his expression did not change, emotionless as always. Given your strange behaviour earlier, what you wanted to say must have been so obvious to him.

His long, spindly fingers returned to your hair and you found yourself sighing when he began to run them through it. As your head sunk further into the pillow the butler leant down and brushed his lips against your neck. You let out a slight moan, your mind was becoming cloudy. Although his actions confused you, you were in no way against it. His lips then moved upwards to the shell of your ear, lingering idly for a while before he spoke up.

"Please tell me, my lady?" he said in a breathy voice.

It was all too much.

"I love you!"

That was it.

Now he knew.

Those three words that you had been holding in for so long.

Claude withdrew his hand from your hair and stood up, he reached down to pick his glasses up of the bedside table and carefully put them on. You were worried. He hadn't responded to your confession and still wore the same blank expression. Maybe he hated you, maybe you had shocked him and he just wasn't showing it. Multitudinous amounts of thoughts appeared in your mind, you just wanted a response! Claude looked down at you for a moment before bending at the waist and planting a gentle kiss on your forehead.  
"Goodnight my lady, sleep well." and with that he stood up straight turned and left the room. You stared at the ceiling, pondering over his actions. 'Well at least he doesn't hate me' you thought to yourself. A small smile was present on your lips as your eyelids closed once more and you drifted off to sleep, dreaming pleasant dreams.


End file.
